CILA
by MidorySeilar
Summary: Una joven bailarina que no necesita de una bella voz para seducir a nuestro Fantasma, su danza sera suficiente para mostrale a Erik, la musica en su interior. Dejen reviews plis


**CILA**

**Me es difícil precisar el instante en que Cila entro a mi vida o mejor dicho el momento en que yo entre en la suya**

_**Quizá..**_

_**Si, creo que si..**_

_**Fue aquel día lluvioso de junio, cuando varias jovencitas audicionaron para ingresar al conservatorio, una camada mas de ratas que movían sus patitas sin ton ni son aunque estuviesen convencidas delo contrario, aburrido las observaba desde mi palco sin tener realmente nada mejor que hacer, fue entonces que algo llamo mi atención, en el escenario, moviéndose en absoluta discordancia a las demás, bailaba una joven que ante mis ojos dio vida a las notas de Mozart que resonaban en el lugar, sus pasos eran firmes provistos de una delicadeza por demás cautivadora que contagiaba al resto de su cuerpo, fueron minutos eternos aquellos en los que vi reflejadas en su danza la sarta de emociones que la música me provocaba y debo admitir que aquello me gusto, si, en verdad me fascino la idea de encontrar en aquella mujer a alguien capaz de sentir la música como yo lo hacia**_

_**-Felicitaciones señorita bienvenida a la Real Academia de las Artes ¿Cual es su nombre?-pregunto el único tonto que podía considerarse letrado en danza, la chica le miro apenada, el sujeto repitió la pregunta, yo prestaba atención deseando conocer el nombre de aquella estrella, pero la muchacha continuaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna, una mujer apareció entonces propinándole un empujón que la saco de balance**_

_**-Discúlpela señor director sucede que es muda pero su nombre es Cila...-**_

_**-Cila-repetí en mis adentros contemplando indignado como aquella mujer la tomaba del brazo arrastrándola con ella al foyer dela danza, empezó así una época de odiosa degradación para aquella dulce niña, viéndose obligada a bailar toda una sarta de mediocres coreografías que herían su orgullo artístico, aunque su gracia ya había logrado llenarla de presentes y augustos pretendientes que se veía forzada a tratar amablemente por mandato de aquella maldita mujer a cuya custodia estaba, yo la observaba, sintiendo en mi pecho una extraña sensación de furia cada vez que un abonado le besaba la mano con mirada lasciva.**_

_**Contra mi costumbre, me descubrí siguiéndole por los pasillos hasta el camerino en el que terminado su acto y sintiéndose al fin sola, descargaba su alma en llanto, yo le miraba apenado sintiendo hervir en mi pecho las ansias de consolarle pero tal idea era siempre reprimida por la eterna maldición de mi existencia, consolarla? Imposible, antes se desmayaría, saldría gritando o incluso llegaría a la muerte ante el horror que significaba tenerme cerca, a fin de cuentas yo era un fantasma, a tal condición me había confinado y en tal condición debía quedarme, resultaba tan sencillo pensar eso...**_

_**Por desgracia los días pasaron volviéndose semanas, las semanas meses y por ende los meses años, Cila, la tierna ninfa de piel canela se apodero de mis pensamientos estableciendo su morada en el calor del corazón que erróneamente yo había creído muerto, haciéndolo latir irrefrenablemente cada vez que antes de cada ensayo, cuando el teatro aun estaba solo, daba rienda suelta a su arte, bailando de tal suerte que en pocos segundos se convertía en la dueña del escenario, sin orquesta, sin cuentas ni ordenes, solo ella y la música en su interior... **_

_**Me enamore, hoy que todo ha cambiado se que puedo decir sin mentir, que la amaba desde el primer momento en que la vi, pero tarde dos años en comprenderlo, un mes en aceptarlo y tres segundos en revocarlo, obligándome a enfrentar mi cuestionable humanidad en el espejo del que involuntariamente solía huir, yo era un monstruo, dos décadas de confirmaciones continuas habían bastado para convencerme de ello, sabia que mis artes y voz eran mi mayor triunfo pero a pesar de ello ninguna mujer cuerda aceptaría la envoltura de mis cualidades y mi diosa de cabellos de noche no seria la excepción, la chica era muda no ciega, muda..**_

_**Cila había perdido el habla cuando niña en una tragedia que su tutora jamás puntualizaba, poco después sus padres habían desaparecido y la niña había quedado al cuidado de la portera del edifico en que vivían, custodia que cedió al primer familiar que se presento para reclamarla, en este caso su tía política esposa del hermano muerto de su padre, para entonces Cila ya contaba con quince años, siguiendo los negocios que atañían a su nueva tutora viajaron de América a Europa y tras descubrir la vocación de la chica para la danza, la mujer decidió hacerla ingresar en el conservatorio, si.., esa era mas o menos la historia que se había difundido entre los bastidores dela Opera provocando que mirasen a la joven con cierta compasión, desde luego en mi caso su condición no hizo mas que aumentar la admiración que le profesaba, tan joven, tan dulcemente tierna y sin embargo tan firme, enfrentando cara a cara a los demonios de su destino aun cuando después de cada batalla se rindiese a si misma ocultándose del mundo..Cila mi querida Cila..**_

_**Recuerdo las nieblas de aquella mañana de octubre, en que el destino me alentó a despejar las ideas con una caminata por el parque, pocas han sido las ocasiones en que me he sentido tan tranquilo como aquel día en que la halle, sentada en una de las bancas alimentando a los cisnes, vestida de blanco lucia tan bella que me descubrí comparándola con las aves que comían de su mano, oh maldito el instante en que sentí envidia de aquel cisne que gozaba de sus caricias, enfadado me lleve una mano a la sien tratando de menguar la punzada recién aparecida, ella lo noto, abandonando la banca se acerco a mi con mirada preocupada, mi corazón comenzó a agitarse de tal manera que temí lograse escuchar sus latidos, pero la joven no prestaba atención al batir de aquel tamborcillo, por el contrario, continuaba observándome con aquélla mirada que parecía inquirir sin palabras la pregunta usual de aquellos casos "¿le sucede algo?" si, pude leer en su mirada la frustración de no poder pronunciar palabras tan simples, por lo que en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor se me ocurrió contestar a su muda cuestión.**_

_**-no se preocupe señorita no me ocurre nada-respondí afablemente pero ella continuo mirándome de la misma manera, de momento me encontré atrapado en una mezcla de temor e indignación que me inmovilizaron cuando la joven coloco su índice en mi mejilla y ejerció una suave presión, lógico, desde el primer momento había confundido mi antifaz con una especie de venda, una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios**_

_**-ah tampoco debe preocuparse por eso señorita créame no es de cuidado-asegure esta vez mas apagadamente, como había pensado, el primer foco de atención hacia mi persona era siempre aquel accesorio, en un segundo la imagine descubriendo lo que el antifaz guardaba y la sola idea de su rostro lleno de espanto basto para que mi primer impulso fuera alejarme pero la joven me detuvo sin siquiera darse cuenta pues con infinita delicadeza delineo el contorno del antifaz y retiro su mano al tiempo que me obsequiaba una bella sonrisa, gesto que basto para mantenerme a su lado, la punzada había desaparecido, juzgando entonces que sin siquiera planearlo mi primer movimiento estaba hecho me permití despedirme depositando un beso en su mano, para mi infinita sorpresa mi gesto decoro con carmín sus hermosas mejillas por lo que temiendo descubrir ante ella mi evidente alegría me retire rápidamente.**_

_**Cila..**_

_**Felicidad, no puedo definirlo de otra forma simplemente, felicidad, tal es el sentimiento que su sola presencia provoca en mi persona, noches enteras de sonrisas en mi rostro pensando tan solo en ella, en el sigilo de sus pasos aquella noche en que me descubrió recorriendo mis dominios, como olvidar aquella mirada de complicidad que me lanzo colocando su índice sobre los labios para garantizarme su silencio sin saber que con ello alimentaba la flamita de mi esperanza al notar que por lo menos no le temía al fantasma, con sinceridad nunca supe si me reconoció como el hombre del parque aunque el destino se ocupo de reunirnos constantemente en fugases encuentros que solo duraban instantes que yo consideraba eternos.**_

_**Un día mi sueño se termino, la doncella de ojos de obsidiana se marcho con su tutora dejando en completo misterio su destino, fueron días eternos para los administradores aquellos en que tuvieron que tolerar mi mal genio consecuencia directa de mi amargura y tristeza, finalmente desesperado, encerrado en la profundidad de mi ansiedad, decidí buscarla, puse en orden mis asuntos y por primera vez en varios años abandone mis dominios con la convicción de no retornar sin saber de ella.**_

_**Viaje, bastante, en pos de mi ideal, de mi esperanza, de mi amor...pero también, me instruí, aprendiendo artes que jamás hubiese desarrollado de no ser por aquel viaje a la vez perfeccione mis ya bien ganadas cualidades, pero de ella... no supe nada, ni una palabra... una pista... un lugar...nada, tras una década de búsqueda...me resigne.**_

_**Volví al refugio eterno que convertí en mi reino, reestablecí mi orden, afiance mi voluntad y como un perfecto idiota me volví a enamorar, esta vez de una jovencita sumisa, maleable e indefensa, con una voz de ángel que solo debía pulirse, me deje llevar, le entregue mi alma a cambio de la suya ofreciéndole todo lo que yo era y cuanto poseía sin embargo justo en el instante en que por fin la sentí mía, apareció un intruso que me arrebato su débil voluntad dejándome en agonía, me la quito, perdí de nuevo, los daños a mi deporsi maltratada autoestima fueron de una magnitud inimaginable, desee mas que nunca mi muerte y sin embargo no hice nada por buscarla, expulsado de mi palacio, vague por los barrios de Paris como lo hice en otras ciudades mientras viajaba, pensando, decidiendo, sopesando...**_

_**Hay en el jardín de lo que ahora es mi morada un estanque con cuatro lirios, rosa, blanco, azul y amarillo son los colores de sus flores y en cada uno hay un recuerdo. **_

_**Rosas eran las nubes aquel atardecer de mayo cuando aburrido paseaba por el cementerio, extrañando...Si, he de admitirlo, extrañando mi antiguo poder, mi vieja gloria, caminando entre las tumbas me detuve frente a una recién ocupada, el nombre de una mujer se leía en la cruz de madera único distintivo de aquel montículo de tierra;-al menos hubo quien la enterrara señora-;observe con desgano, acostumbrado ya a solo hablar con los muertos en las tumbas, di media vuelta para continuar mi paseo y por un instante creí que mi corazón se había detenido, frente a mi, con un ramo de rosas blancas en los brazos, se hallaba, la diosa de mis desvelos, los años habían madurado la belleza de su persona, la que una vez fuera flor silvestre regresaba como rosa de castilla, aunque en realidad nada había cambiado, me recordó, lo supe en el instante en que su sonrisa me lleno de gozo, dejando el ramo sobre la tumba se acerco a mi y me tendió su mano en cuyo dorso deposite un respetuoso beso. **_

_**Cila...querida Cila a partir de entonces no logre separarme de ella, relató sus viajes con coreografías que por alguna razón yo entendía del todo, su tutora había muerto victima de enfermedad y en aquellos días la joven se hallaba sola en una casita a las afueras dela ciudad, la visite diariamente, cada día mas enamorado de aquella sirena convertida en humano, capaz de expresar sin una palabra todo cuanto deseaba, al menos para mi así era, para mi, bastaba una mirada.**_

_**Cila enfermo una noche de luna llena, preocupado la mire toser en su lecho mientras Vera la joven a su servicio, me obligaba a abandonar su habitación y su morada¿la razón? Su señora no me quería cerca, fueron tres las semanas de agonía que pase frente a su puerta, el medico la visitaba diariamente, su condición no mejoraba, una noche, Vera me hizo pasar, desesperado corrí escaleras arriba, entre a su habitación, hallándola ahí, entre sus almohadones, los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre el pecho, me arrodille a su lado, tome su mano mas fría de lo que jamás la había sentido e implore recitando una letanía amorosa que nunca he vuelto a recordar completa...**_

_**Blanco era el vestido y las flores que engalanaban su cuerpo aquel día en que frente al altar de La Madeleine me despedí de Cila y de su tormento, cuan hermosa lucia entonces entre las flores y los cirios, cuanto recuerdo aquel momento, Vera lloraba, yo no pude hacerlo, p..**_

;-rosa, blanco...te faltan dos colores y quien es Cila?-;

;-Orfeo! Te he dicho miles de veces que no le molestes mientras trabaja, lo lamento señor-;se disculpo una mujer mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño que había interrumpido su escritura, el hombre suspiro;-oh no te preocupes realmente no hay problema-;sonrió cargando al niño para sentarlo en sus piernas, la mujer asintió con la cabeza abandonando el estudio;-ahora joven, usted y yo terminaremos esto-;pronuncio con fingida seriedad, el niño levanto el pecho colocando sus manitas sobre sus rodillas como diciendo "me portare bien" el hombre sonrió;-bien-;pronuncio al tiempo que convertía la ultima "p" en una greca reiniciando su escritura en punto y aparte..

"**Azules eran las aguas del estanque que reflejaban el cielo, la mañana en que dios me concedió un deseo, pues con el primer rayo de sol en el horizonte, había nacido mi heredero, su madre le llamo Orfeo, mi regocijo fue eterno, inquieto, curioso e hiperactivo, el niño ha ido creciendo sin que yo logre definir de quien ha sacado lo impulsivo**

;-Mamá dice que me parezco a ti-;

;-Orfeo en que quedamos?-;

;-oh lo siento-;

**Si bien mi carácter es voluble tirado a lo explosivo no considero ser impulsivo en cuanto a mi esposa...bueno me es difícil definirlo, diligente, tranquila, sutil e ingeniosa, todo eso es ella sin embargo en el fondo de su bella persona se haya un carácter firme, decidido e imperativo que se transparenta en su sonrisa**

;-si no se como puede dar tanto miedo con una sonrisa ups! Lo siento ya me estaré calladito -;

;-yo lo dudo, un momento, pasan de las diez, no deberías estar ya dormido?-;el niño puso cara de inocente pero en aquel instante una mano despeino sus cabellos, cosa que le hizo voltear ya con mirada suplicante pues sabia a quien encontraría, una mujer que sonreía mientras descansaba su otra mano sobre su vientre abultado;-emmm papi aun no me dices quien es Cila-;pronuncio rápidamente el niño para evitar aquella sonrisa que le regañaba aun mas que cualquier palabra;-bueno Cila es.-;en aquel instante su boca se vio sellada por la palma de la mujer que le miro con ternura mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, Orfeo no pareció entender aquello pero librado de aquel modo dela reprimenda de su madre se escabullo rápidamente del lugar, dejándolos solos;-no estas cansada? Faltan dos meses deberías cuidarte, estaba escribiendo.. no note la hora..yo..-;pero la mujer a su lado no le observaba ya pues se hallaba enfrascada en la lectura del papel sobre la mesa, cuando hubo terminado le miro entre severa y enternecida, él no pudo mas que bajar la mirada desviándola hacia un costado, la mujer le quito la pluma entonces para comenzar a escribir en el mismo papel

_Amarillas eran las flores que decoraban la mesa donde el día dela boda colocaron las actas, "Erik" escribió mi amado mientras temblaba su mano, yo no temía era todo tan bello que hubiese vendido mi alma solo por vivirlo, llego mi turno, los labios del sacerdote pronunciaron "Cila" yo negué firmando rápidamente el acta para mostrarle lo que había escrito, "Citlali" pronunciaron a coro y no sin esfuerzo mi esposo y el ministro, yo me limite a sonreír afirmando con la cabeza, Cila desapareció aquel día para entregar a Citlali la ilusión de su vida, un marido maravilloso, genial e inmejorable, victima dela tirana sociedad tan solo por su apariencia, estúpidos, no sabían lo que perdían, grande fue mi suerte al compartir con él mi amor por la música y solo ahora comprendo cual fue nuestro camino..._

La mujer suspiro acariciando su vientre 

_Finalmente era amarillo el lirio que mi esposo planto en nuestro estanque la tarde en que le informe que seria padre por segunda vez..._

Erik le quito entonces la pluma dejándola sobre la mesa acto seguido apago la vela para tomar dela mano a su esposa y guiarla hasta la habitación en cuyo lecho la recostó;-descansa mi amor-susurro depositando un beso en sus labios tras lo cual se dispuso a marcharse

:-Erik-;una voz jamás antes escuchada pronuncio su nombre con dulzura, asombrado observo a la mujer que en su lecho sonreía;-nunca tuve nada realmente importante que decir pero hoy he hallado algo que lo vale y por mucho..

**_Erik... te amo_**-;

Este fic es parte de lo que he denominado "El dueto de las morenas" me parece que seria demasiado explicarles que es eso aqui asi que lo hare en mi pagina de usuario, el punto importante es la idea de alejar a Erik de las niñas mensas, suecas, ya sea rubias o castañas y emparejarlo con jovenes morenas llenas de fuerza y vigor, Citlali es mexicana y si considere abrevialor fue porque imagine que para un frances debe ser la muerte pronunciar el nombre asi que lod eje en Cila , espero les guste.


End file.
